The Thing About Leaving
by DokidokiMariel46
Summary: The master/servant relationship defined Alois and Claude. That would never change, unless Alois took it upon himself to do so. The question was, what was the cost? Warnings: Eventual character death, rated M for smut scene.


**So uhmn...writing this fic surprised me, because I'm more of a SebaCiel shipper. But I was feeling the Claude x Alois ship one day so I decided to write this oneshot. Sorry for the OOCness and thingssss.. in case you missed it, theres an eventual character death, okay yea. Enjoy!**

* * *

"_I have no need for you anymore, goodbye." The deep timbre of a certain butler rang out clearly. _

"_No…you can't leave me. You promised!" A platinum blonde boy shouted in protest. But it was in vain. The tall form in the immaculate suit continued to walk away and he could do nothing but watch._

_..._

"NOOOOOOO!" A scream rang out, jolting the boy awake. Frantic light blue eyes searched the room before finally alighting on the tall man standing patiently by his bedside. Only then did he relax, his shoulders drooping in relief as all his breath rushed out of him.

"Another nightmare your Highness?" questioned the butler as he efficiently dressed his master.

"Y-yea…" Alois replied, unwilling to elaborate further. _"He can't know it's about him, that even in my dreams I'm afraid he'll leave me. He'd just laugh if I told him." _

"The Phamtomhive boy stopped by today with his butler…" he trailed off, waiting for a reaction from his master.

"…Oh? What about?"

"To invite you for tea this afternoon, it seems." Claude answered, mildly surprised by the lack of reaction from the boy upon the mention of the hated other butler.

"Ahh, yes, yes…we'll go, right Claude?" Finally, the blonde seemed to gain a little of his usual cheerful disposition at last.

"Of course, your Highness." With a slight bow Claude left the room to make the necessary preparations for the trip to the Phantomhive Manor.

...

Alois couldn't even taste the tea or the pastries. He was too consumed by rage and jealousy. Jealous of how close Ciel and his butler were; how the bond between them clearly insinuated of a more, intimate relationship. Rage at how Claude was doing nothing but stand coldly at attention beside his chair. _"Why doesn't he hover over me like that, with a smile on his face? He only ever looks aloof or annoyed when he's with me."_ Snapping out of his musing, he turned towards the said butler with a bright smile on his face. "Clauuuuddeeee, come a little closer?" He said as he reached an arm out to tug at the butler's sleeve. "Why're you so stiff and formal with me, hmm? Why can't you be like…that?" He pointed towards the other master and servant pair who were in their own world; whispering quietly into each other's ear.

Gold eyes slid briefly towards the pair before looking back to meet the demanding light blue eyes of his master. A corner of his lips turned ever so slightly upwards, "Would you like me to be like THAT? Aren't they the ones you most despise, right?"

Alois's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to retort, but upon having nothing to say, promptly shut it again. "You still don't have to be so cold…" He muttered sulkily, sticking his lip out in a pout.

A gloved hand reached out to trace the protruding lip, "How unbecoming…" Claude murmured silkily.

A tongue flicked out to lick provocatively at the gloved fingers; his tattoo visible due to the butler's close proximity. "Maybe I need someone to teach me some manners?" Alois suggested with a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Is that an order?"

"Why of course, it's the only way you'd do it." The blonde let out a small bitter chuckle. "Claude, I order you to teach me how to make men want me."

A brow raised at the slight change in demand but nevertheless he bowed and uttered "Yes, your Highness."

"Good." With a satisfied smile the master turned back to capture the other boy's attention and engage in a conversation.

That night, Alois waited expectantly for Claude to appear in his bedroom. The moment the butler opened the door, he bounced up and tugged him impatiently towards the bed. But the arm was yanked brusquely out of his grasp.

The butler removed his glasses, placing them neatly in his breast pocket. "Is that your attempt at seduction? It's a wonder how you stayed alive doing this before."

"…Well then, that's what you're here for right? To teach me. So get to it." Alois demanded harshly, hurt by the man's blunt words.

"Take your clothes off."

Now this was something he was good at, Alois thought. He would always tease the men by stripping very slowly to make them lose their patience, so they'd end up slamming him into the wall and doing him right there. He began by gently tugging at the ribbon tied at his neck, slowly slipping it off and dragging it sinuously across his body. Then he began with the buttons; undoing each one to reveal a small patch of his pale, naked torso. Then the thigh highs were rolled down as sexily as possible. All the while never breaking eye contact with the gold eyes that were no longer hidden behind lenses. _"I've gotten through everything but my shorts…and I'm not wearing underwear. And he still looks exactly the same, what did I do wrong."_ Alois thought, his movements stilling on the closure of his shorts.

"Stopping already? Well it was ridiculously unattractive anyways. I'll be taking over from here." Claude's voice cut through the boy's musings, answering the questions in the boy's mind with his usual abruptness. The butler approached his master, and knelt down, the same way he did when pledging his loyalty. He grasped at the sides of the shorts and with one swift movement, pulled them down to Alois's ankles. "Oh? No underwear hmm?" He commented, a coldly amused smile playing across his features. He slid his hands up the boy's now bare legs as he rose to whisper in his ear. "You little whore."

Alois let out a sound of protest, but it was muffled by a gloved hand suddenly shoving three fingers between his lips. "Mmmph!" the boy tried to spit the intrusive fingers out but they remained, the cloth slowly being soaked by his saliva.

"So, this is what your infamous skills amounts to? A slow, so very dull, striptease? Well, I guess it makes sense since, after all, you're merely a child still." The cold smile appeared in full force now, causing Alois to be frozen in place, unable to flinch away from the brutal words thrown at him. "Who's this man you want to seduce anyway?" Claude questioned, removing his fingers from the boy's mouth so that he could answer.

A small sliver of hope began to bloom in the blonde's chest. _"Is he jealous? Could it be possible? Then that means he does c-"_. But in the next moment, his optimistic train of thought was cut off by Claude's next words.

"Perhaps if I knew who it was I could better emulate him; each man has a slightly different preference you know. After all, it isn't me you're trying to seduce. So, who is it?" What made it hurt all the more was that for once, there wasn't the slightest hint of cruelty in the butler's deep timbre.

Alois felt like crying and simultaneously yelling at the man in front him. _"Why can't he see that it's him?! I want to just tell him! But after this, there's no way that I could…"_ Hiding the hurt, the blonde struggled to paste on smirk that was as brittle as he felt inside. He slid a hand through the butler's impeccably styled hair, knowing that it would anger the man. Grasping a chunk of it tightly in a fist, he tugged, bringing their faces a mere breath's width apart. Ignoring Claude's warning growl, he turned his haughty smirk on full force as he lightly replied. "Of course it isn't you, silly Claude. I already have you, why would I need to seduce you? As for the actual man...well that's a secret~" He threw in a wink for good measure, hoping that he hidden his hurt well enough.

A chuckle of agreement rumbled from the man, "Ahh. Well it's more like, I own you. Since I'm only here for your soul after all."

That was it. Alois' eyes closed for a moment, concentrating on not letting the man see his heart breaking. _"I wasn't even sure I had a heart anymore...well I sure don't now anyways." _"'My...soul...'" he echoed.

"Yes? Why do you seem so surprised, that was part of the terms of this contract was it not?" Claude pried the boy's slender fingers from their grasp on his hair and then took a step back, creating a slight gap between their two bodies. "Your Highness, what's wrong?" He asked, concerned with the conflicting emotions on the boy's face. A blinding grin had formed yet his blue eyes were shining with unshed tears. He lifted a hand to wipe the tears away, but the blonde flinched backwards and began laughing.

The laugh rang hollow; it had the sound of someone who had lost all hope. His lids fluttered down to shield his baby blues, and in doing so, the tears finally began to stream down his cheeks. His shoulders began to shake and he crumpled to the ground, covering his face with his hands.

Claude swiftly knelt next to the boy, reaching out to touch his shoulder before retracting it upon remembering what had happened a moment ago. "Your Highness? Is something the matter? What can I do for you?"

It was silent for a moment longer, then the pale hands came away from his face and a peal of laughter rang out. "Worried, are you Claude? Well you don't have to any longer. I'm ending the contract."

The gold eyes widened in surprise. "Your...Highness?"

"You heard me Claude. I want to end the contract." Light blue eyes met gold ones straight on.

"But...why?" The butler was very perplexed by the change in his master.

Alois's eyes narrowed, "Because I want to."

"Well..." he reached up to push his glasses up, but upon meeting nothing but empty air, he sighed and settled for pinching the bridge of his nose. "The conditions of the contract haven't been met..."

"My wish no longer exists, it hasn't for a while." Alois contested, and offered no further elaboration.

"We could...draw up a new contract to override the other one I suppose?"

But the boy just his shook his head. "No, no." He paused. "But, I will uphold my side of the deal."

"You mean, you're offering up your soul with nothing in return?" Claude asked incredulously.

Alois giggled, "Yes! Why the hesitation, it's a good deal for you, no?"

"...Yes." There was a moment of silence before the butler agreed. Fishing his glasses out from his breast pocket he slipped them back on and cleared his throat. "Well, any last requests? I'll do my best to fulfill them all."

A long silence ensued as the blonde boy contemplated his next words. Finally he uttered, "Just one." And at the butler's arched brow, he clarified. "I want you...to show me how to be seduced. Properly."

Claude opened his mouth but then promptly shut it again and instead executed a perfect bow while murmuring, "Yes, your Highness."

Alois reached up and began unbuttoning the black tailcoat. Another set of larger hands came up to help him, deftly unbuttoning the coat and white shirt underneath in record time. Realizing that his clumsy fingers would be of no help in the undressing process, he settled for trailing his fingers along the skin of the other's muscled chest. Claude made short work of his slacks and shoes. Then they were equal; both clad in nothing more than their underwear. Scooping up his master, Claude deposited him gently on the bed before leaning over the small frame to caress the trembling form. Nipping gently at the boy's pale collarbones caused a hitch in his breathing. One dusky nipple was fondled by a gloved hand, the other laved by a moist tongue.

"C-Claude..." Alois panted, his breath coming out in uneven puffs. "H-hurr-" he broke off with a moan as a particularly sharp nip was delivered.

Gold eyes traversed lazily down the form beneath him. "Seduction cannot be rushed, your Highness." The other gloved hand took the place of his mouth as it continued downwards, stopping to spiral his tongue lazily in the boy's navel. "You're no virgin, but it has been awhile...I'll have to prepare you." Claude observed as he slid the other's underwear off, revealing the almost fully erect member. Both hands abandoned Alois's nipples in favor of sliding beneath his pert bottom, tilting it up to meet the butler's awaiting mouth.

A loud cry was ripped from the blonde's mouth as he felt a wet sensation delving into his hole. "UNNGH, C-Claude!" He shouted, white hot pleasure and pain blinding him as first one, and then another cloth covered digit was inserted into his tight opening. Scissoring inside him, they stretched his hole before a third finger joined the other two, opening him even more. Claude curled his fingers, brushing the boy's prostate and causing another loud cry to fall from his lips.

"Ready, your Highness?" He then engulfed the boy's member in the wet heat of his mouth, rendering the blonde unable to utter a coherent reply. He circled his tongue around the head, tasting the precum that was leaking profusely from it. Releasing it from his mouth with an audible pop, he licked his lips slowly, keeping his eyes locked with the lust hazed blues. "Mmm, I think you're very ready. At least, you taste like you are."

Off came Claude's underwear, and his cock sprung out, fully erect. Without a word of warning he thrust into Alois' waiting hole until he was seated firmly in him. There were no more words exchanged, the only sounds came from the sound of flesh slapping together and Alois's loud cries of pleasure.

"Ohh, ooo I'm c-coming! Aghhh! CLAUDE!" His slender frame arched upwards as he came.

"Do want me to take your soul now, your Highness?"

"N-not yet. I want you t-to finish first." he struggled to regain his breath as his heart still thundered in his chest and his body trembled with the aftershocks of his climax.

Humming as a sound of acknowledgement, Claude pulled out to twist the slender frame so that the other's back was pressed flush against his muscled chest and brought their bodies up so that only their knees were pressed into the mattress. He then roughly slid his length in, thrusting at an increasingly furious pace. "I'm about to come, are you ready?" He growled into the blonde's ear.

"Y-yes! Give it to me!" Alois cried out, reaching behind to grasp the other's dark locks. "C-call my name when you come…" he demanded hoarsely.

A fine tremor rippled across his frame as he whispered, "I'm coming, _Alois_…" A moment later Claude spilled deep inside the boy's body, filling him with his warm seed.

For a few moments it was silent, both recovering. But all too soon, the butler recovered and lifted himself off the boy. He disappeared for a moment to fetch a wet cloth and moved to clean his master but a pale hand stopped him.

"No, it's fine. I'm ready for you to" his voice hitched slightly, "take my soul."

Golden eyes searched for any sign of weakness, but the light blue eyes met his unwaveringly; clear and resolute. "Alright, there may be a slight pain but afterwards…" the butler paused to delicately clear his throat. "Well, afterwards, you won't be able to feel anything at all…since you'll no longer be living."

A grin danced across the blonde's lips, "Well, that's the point is it not?"

Claude remained silent, stripping his soiled gloves off before placing his palms gently on the boy's naked torso. He made a motion as if yanking something upwards, causing Alois to wince slightly, and then cupped his hands as he brought them to his mouth. He swallowed, and then licked his lips. "A most delicious soul, thank you." But his words of thanks fell on deaf ears; the owner of the soul was no longer living. He lay there, a slight smile on his face, his blue eyes open and unseeing. The former butler brushed a hand over his eyelids, closing them. Standing up he bowed slightly to the still form. "It was a pleasure serving you, your Highness." Then he walked out of the room, a satisfied smile on his face.

...

_Now I no longer have to feel; to feel the pain of my unrequited love, the apprehension that you would leave me. You would leave me eventually, I had to do something. One perfect memory with you as I met my end, it's all I could've asked for. Then I left, before you could leave me. I wasn't fit to be your master; I lost sight of my wish because my everything was filled with you. I won't say it, it doesn't matter anymore. But I hope you'll remember me, by and by, as the one who always smiled and said Olé!_

* * *

**I finally figured out how to use these line break thingys. Anyway...Reviews are always welcome, I'd like to know how I did with this one cause it's something a lot different from my normal stuff. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
